Disappearing Act
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: 48 hours after Carson leaves the agency with his parents, Jenny goes missing and Gibbs finds her. What will it take for them both to admit the truth? That they both still love each other. Oneshot. Jibbs, Jenny&Ziva Friendship. Romance/Smut/Drama/Angst R&R


**AN: A little something that has been on my mind for a while now. So, I couldn't help but try to express it. So I guess you could say that this could be described as a romance, drama, tiny bit of angst if you squint and a little bit of smut at the end. I mean come on, who doesn't like happy endings? **

**My thoughts as to what happened after Carson left and after Gibbs said no. (Starts 48hours after Carson leaves) One of the biggest possible Jibbs moments in my opinion so it got me so annoyed that he said no instead of yes, but that's the beauty of fanfiction, you can change whatever you want.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you thought with either a review or private message. Ta. **

* * *

><p>It was pouring down with rain as she walked aimlessly through the streets of Georgetown; it was a quiet night for a change; minus the loud bangs of thunder and the heaviness of water pounding on the pavement.<p>

But there were no people around and perhaps she was thankful for that.

Besides, she needed to think or at least clear her head so that she could think without interruptions.

Things had just been insanely chaotic lately and to be honest, Jenny felt as if she'd lost herself somehow along the way... What had happened to her? Or at least the old her, the person that she used to be, back in Paris for example.

Carson had been reunited with his father and his step mother, there was a happy ending, to which she happy about, he was a great kid and he deserved a happy ending. But unfortunately for Jenny, it made her realise that she wasn't going to get a happy ending.

Her hair was slicked to her neck and her fringe stuck to her face and the 'perfect' make-up she had on previously was now melting down her cheeks, regardless of the fact that it was supposed to be waterproof, she felt like a drowned rat instead of the fearless Director of NCIS.

Her clothes were plastered to her and it did restrict some of her range of movement but she couldn't find herself to really care much.

Besides, what did it really matter now?

After all, this wasn't about appearances, if anything, it was about the remembrance of what she had in her grasp and there was also the painful reminder that she had given it up in the blink of an eye.

She didn't realise that she was crying until a sob erupted from her lips, it was a good thing that it was raining and that it was dark.

She ran her hand through her hair, her fringe getting caught up in her fingers as she pinned it backwards, out of her eyes.

She tried to stop crying but soon found that she couldn't, her heart and soul were both aching with need and pain that could be said to be self inflicted, she did bring this upon herself but it didn't mean that she didn't regret it, everyday.

There was nothing she could do, she'd already tried and he had said no.

That was made it all so much more agonizing.

So she did the only thing that she knew to do.

She ran.

* * *

><p>The rain was bucketing down, wiping all from its path.<p>

He'd been contemplating for a good 48 hours whilst absentmindedly looking out of the window at the ghastly weather.

But here he was, being a coward and sitting behind his desk, one of the only people left in the building.

The last couple of events replaying in his head like a movie on repeat, he couldn't escape them, but regardless of that, he didn't want to.

She'd admitted that she still wanted him.

After all this time now that had passed since she first came back to NCIS as Director, he'd offered her a chance and she'd kindly threw it back in his face with a smile.

Why the sudden change of heart?

Not that he wasn't thankful of course, because he was, just slightly puzzled.

And whether or not it was because he rejected her, he couldn't be certain, anyone in their right mind would have jumped at the chance.

What was wrong with him?

He saw the look of devastation on her face, although he knew that she tried to hide it, they knew each other all too well.

It was her fault; it was her mistake as she liked to call it nowadays.

Now as he thought of putting the blame on her, he realised that he just felt like a heartless bastard.

It wasn't just her burden, it was his too.

But he was just trying to save them both from the pain and hurt that he knew that they would face.

It was for the best, he mentally told himself.

Despite the fact that he knew that wasn't true.

The harsh ring of his mobile echoed in the patterns of the rain, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"Gibbs." He answered, his voice hoarse

Too many emotions running through him at once, he blamed.

He hoped that it would be interpreted as the static from the weather.

"Gibbs, it's me." Said a worried female voice on the other end

"Ziva?" he asked, his eyebrows shooting up, this was more than curious.

"It's Jenny, she's missing." She whispered

"What do you mean she's missing?" his voice on edge, he stood up immediately, grabbing his gun and badge, making his way to the elevator as quickly as possible.

"I was meant to be coming over for dinner, she's not here and her cell, wallet; everything is here Gibbs except her." She said, worry was evident in the younger woman's voice.

"Stay there Ziva, on my way." He said as he hung up the phone

The elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>The sky would light up occasionally, providing a substantial power source for a temporary minute or so.<p>

Illuminating the way in front of her, street lights seemed incredibly dim in a mild comparison.

Time felt as if it was going so slowly.

She slowed her pace to a walk instead of a jog to sprint.

She shivered from the cold; she had no idea where she was.

Not that she particularly cared.

There was a clearing up ahead, a park of some sort on the road opposite to her.

She'd never seen it before, or at least she couldn't remember if she had.

Deciding that this could be an okay place to rest for a second, for shelter, she would seek rest there before returning to her house.

She began walking across the street.

Exhausted, she found herself collapsing in the middle of the lifeless road.

The darkness wrapping itself around her like a blanket.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was driving at his normal pace, given the weather conditions, it wouldn't do any good if he was in an accident before getting to Jenny, and it might be too late then.<p>

Precautions had to be made, just in case the worst scenario had happened to her.

Last minute, he decided to take the back streets to her house, best to avoid the traffic.

He had his high beam lights on, creating an awareness of his surroundings in the bleak darkness of shadows.

That was when he saw it or rather a thing in the middle of the street.

A limp body was laying there with a large gash on her forehead, not to mention that this person had red hair.

He braked his car, it made a loud noise as it skidded to a halt.

A crack of thunder resonated then and the rain continued to bucket down, perhaps now harder than before.

He got out of his car and went to check out the scene in front of him.

There was no mistaking it.

It was his Jenny.

* * *

><p>Ziva called Ducky as well as Gibbs, she paced the living room of Jenny's townhouse before a thunderous knock was heard, coming from the front door.<p>

Ducky was sitting on the sofa but was hot on Ziva's heels.

Ziva opened the door quickly.

She sighed in sharp relief; it was a soaking Gibbs with a wilted Jenny in his arms.

"Get her on the sofa, now!" Ducky instructed as he got a better look of Jenny's head.

Ziva moved out the way, staying silent.

Gibbs carried Jenny into the living room and placed her on the sofa, hopefully she'd forgive him for making it wet. After all, it was a pet peeve of hers.

Ducky got to work immediately with no further demands or questions, he focused more on the gash before moving on to check for other wounds.

"Jethro, you need to get her out of this wet clothing or our dear Director may suffer from hypothermia." Said Ducky as he got up to get Ziva

"Ziva!" shouted Gibbs, she came into the room.

"Get the Director out of her clothes; I'll bring you down some spare ones to dress her in." He instructed her, full well knowing that Jenny would not be happy if he was the one undressing her.

He raced up the stairs before Ziva could protest.

He opened her bedroom door and opened up the closest drawers, skipping underwear altogether, that was a bridge that he didn't want to cross, not now, there wasn't time.

Pulling out a pair of pyjama's and a jumper he was satisfied and walk out of the room.

Not noticing the NIS shirt lying on her bed.

He ran down the stairs, two at a time, averting his eye gaze he handed Ziva the clothes and walked into the hallway to ask Ducky the question of importance.

"She okay, Duck?" he asked quietly

"She should be fine Jethro, save for a headache. Someone should stay with her in case any other symptoms persist like nausea or vomiting, then we may have dilemma." Ducky answered honestly before Ziva yelled out; alerting them that Jenny was dressed.

The men walked back into the room with ease, as if a burden of such had indeed been lifted off of their shoulders.

And in a way it had, Jenny was looking in much better shape now than when she was lying in the middle of a road.

Gibbs let out a silent breath that he didn't know he was holding.

It was undeniable.

He was still madly, unconventionally, in love with her.

It hit him with the speed and velocity of a plane, all at once.

Who had he been kidding, he'd hurt her and she did what she always did when she was stressed.

She went out for a run to think.

He should have thought of this before and he was feeling stupid that he didn't think of it in the first place.

_Oh, Jen,_ he thought.

"Someone will have to stay with her the night." Ducky announced, both Ziva and Gibbs knew that he had to get home to tend to his mother

"I'll stay." Said Gibbs and Ziva at the same time

After all, he owed her that much, thought Gibbs.

"Go home, Ziva, you have to work tomorrow." Said Gibbs and before Ziva could object, Ducky voiced his own personal opinion.

"Ziva, I'm afraid that I have to agree with Jethro on this one, he knows what to look out for and such."

"Of course." She said but not happily, it felt like she was leaving her friend in a time of need.

She bid goodnight to the two gentlemen with her before departing, not by choice.

"Call me if you need anything, Jethro, but I must get home to mother." Said Ducky

"Tell her I said hi, Duck." Said Jethro, smiling

"Will do, Matthew." Said Ducky as both men shared a knowing smile, Ducky left the house promptly.

"What were you thinking, Jenny?" he asked to no one in particular

"I wasn't." The raspy reply made Gibbs jump in surprise

"Jen." He said as he got closer to her couch

"Cold." She murmured, her eyes closed, her expression confused

Perhaps, she was delirious?

No, that couldn't be it.

She seemed to conscious, but still... He couldn't be positive.

"Let's get you somewhere more comfortable." He said, picking her up, bridal style

"Why is my couch wet?" A disapproving look graced her features, her eyes still closed

Maybe she had that headache?

Or maybe she was afraid of facing him?

"Why were you unconscious on the middle of a road?" he retorted back

"Stop being dramatic." She fired back, still refusing to open her eyes

"Stop sidestepping my question." He murmured in her ear, so delicate

In a flash, her eyes opened.

They were now in her bedroom after a short journey up the stairs.

Possibly, she wasn't as incoherent as he thought at this moment.

He placed her gently on the bed.

Despite the fact that her head was pounding, she had figured that it was either or never and she's already been down that avenue one too many times.

She had to make a choice.

In a swift movement she smashed her lips against his, claiming him as hers.

And as quick as it had happened, her lips disappeared from his, detaching his thoughts of astonishment.

"Because I love you and you don't love me." She whispered

Torment of the revelation that she had just admitted finally sunk its teeth in, into both of the participants there.

"That's where you're wrong." He said gently, tucking a wet curl of hair behind her ear.

Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief second of peace.

"How so?" She looked into those cobalt blue eyes as she asked, she had to know.

"Because I love you too." He whispered back before sealing the space between them with his lips on hers and neither of them protested.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? Pretty please...? : ) Xx<strong>


End file.
